


Foot Fetish

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser was intent on examining every inch of Ray's foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Zabira for More Joy Day 2008.
> 
> Warning: foot fetish

Fraser was intent on examining every inch of Ray's foot. The high arch, the long toes, the rounded heel, the bony ankle. There was no part of Ray that he didn't love and Fraser was showing him that with gentle kisses and licks and bites. Fraser ignored the incoherent pleading coming from above as he sucked on Ray's toes, hiding a smile while Ray writhed on the bed.

-fin-


End file.
